


Erbe und Sühne

by Rodo



Series: Mass Effect Adventskalender 2011 [6]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodo/pseuds/Rodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kolyat versucht, seinen Platz im Leben zu finden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erbe und Sühne

**Author's Note:**

> Betagelesen von lian.

_Mein Vater steht mir gegenüber, das Gesicht erschöpft und die Augen voller Reue. Ein ungewohnter Anblick. Er ringt um die richtigen Worte, die seine Fehler und sein Versagen wieder gut machen, die mir meine Mutter zurückbringen können, aber wir beide wissen, dass er scheitern wird. Das blaue Licht funkelt erbarmungslos in seinen Augen._

„Hey Junge, wo warst du gerade mit deinen Gedanken?“

Kolyat blinzelte zurück in die Gegenwart. Das Licht um ihn herum war genauso erbarmungslos wie das in seiner Erinnerung, wenn es Falten in Sergeant Baileys Gesicht grub. Der Name seines Vaters blinkte noch immer auf seinem Datapad, denn die Nachricht hatte er nicht zu öffnen gewagt. „Nirgendwo“, antwortete er.

Bailey brummte und damit war die Sache erledigt. Stattdessen zeigte er Kolyat sein Datapad, auf dem ein Dossier zu einem Salarianer angezeigt wurde. Der volle Name, wie bei Salarianern üblich, ging über mehr als eine Zeile. Das Lächeln mehr als selbstgefällig. Daneben fanden sich noch einige Adressen, Extranet-Zugänge und ein Überblick über seine letzten Aktivitäten.

„Arionis Selakha, wissenschaftlicher Berater in der salarianischen Botschaft und entfernter Cousin, oder wie auch immer das bei den Salarianern heißt, des Ratsmitglieds. Hat es mit Ach und Krach durchs Studium geschafft und den Job unten in der Karriereleiter durch Vitamin B bekommen. Allerdings“, bemerkte Bailey und rief eine Seite mit finanziellen Transaktionen auf, „gibt er wesentlich mehr aus, als sein Gehalt zulässt. Einige meiner Leute haben Hinweise auf den Schmuggel von rotem Sand, verbotenen Substanzen aus dem Omega-Sektor und Bestandteilen zur Herstellung von biotisch-aktiven Drogen gefunden. Offenbar tarnt er seine illegalen Importe als wissenschaftliche Lieferungen. Sobald wir ein bisschen tiefer graben wollten, wurde uns aber von höchster Stelle angeraten, unsere Energie auf das Verfolgen von wirklichen Verbrechern zu konzentrieren.“

Kolyat nickte aufmerksam und ließ den Blick über die Credits und Bankverbindungen gleiten. Bailey schien ihm einen Moment Zeit geben zu wollen, sich die Informationen zu merken, obwohl das nun wirklich unnötig war.

„Was ich von dir möchte“ fuhr er schließlich fort, „ist, dass du herausfindest, was da genau vor sich geht und wer noch darin verwickelt ist. Frag Maus, wenn du Hilfe brauchst, er scheint dich zu mögen. Und wenn du soweit bist, kommst du wieder zu mir, dann arbeiten wir daran, die Ratten aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen. Ohne Todesopfer, versteht sich.“

Kolyat nickte wieder, während Bailey in ansah, als wäre er sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er seine Anweisungen Befolgen würde. _Das Blut jagt durch mein Herz, mein Verstand ist klar, mein Opfer hat nur noch wenige Minuten zu leben, die Schlinge um seinen Hals zieht sich langsam und unbemerkt zu_ … Nein, er hatte es seinem Vater versprochen, die Erinnerung an seine Mutter zu ehren, die das Töten verachtete und für sie beide ein besseres Leben wollte. Zumindest das konnte Kolyat für sie tun, wenn es schon zu spät war sie zu rächen.

 _Ende_


End file.
